This invention relates to a laminating apparatus, in particular to an apparatus for coupling electrodes with a separating film by way of lamination.
Specifically, but not exclusively, this apparatus may be used to manufacture electric energy accumulating devices.
In particular, reference is made to a roll laminating apparatus that may be advantageously used to laminate flat objects of non-rectangular shape.
A problem with the roll lamination of objects of non-rectangular shape is to ensure a laminating pressure that is constant all over the surface of the object to be laminated. Indeed, when an object of non-rectangular shape passes between two laminating rollers, the width of the object subjected—instant by instant—to the laminating force applied by the rollers varies depending on the shape of the object.
If the laminating pressure (always equal to the ratio between the laminating force applied by the rollers and the surface subjected to such force) is not constant, there is the risk to make a product that has been subjected—in some areas—to an insufficient laminating pressure, such that it may be incorrectly assembled, and/or has been subjected—in other areas—to an excessive laminating pressure, with consequent possible damage to the product, in particular to the separating film, whereby the latter may lose—at least in part—the features that are necessary to manufacture a good-quality electric energy accumulating device.